


Everything Went from Bad to Worse

by chiaroscuroxxi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroxxi/pseuds/chiaroscuroxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart prides himself on his self control. But that all changes with the introduction of Gary "Eggsy" Unwin. Follows the movie and after in a A/B/O verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Hart had never scented something so delicious in his life. Leaning against the sun warmed brick outside the police station he hadn’t given much thought to what the kid he was bailing out might smell like. If he'd given it any thought at all he would probably half expect the neutral milky scent of a pre-pubescent pup - something betas never fully grew out of, if the kid's father was anything to go by - which he had gotten an accidental whiff of seventeen years ago when he had knelt down to give his former colleague’s son the medallion which was apparently to be his get-out-of-jail-free card.

 

What he actually got was the most mouth watering omega scent square between the eyes. It stirred his primal alpha self, something Harry took pride in his selfcontrol over, as well as stirring other things, making him glad for the slightly looser cut of todays trousers. The stocky, well muscled frame, mussed blond hair, and luscious arse didn’t help matters either. 

        While the kid, _Eggsy_ , was busy mouthing off, Harry pulled himself together in true Kingsman fashion and took the situation in hand. Burying the ungentlemanly feelings of _mate_ and _mine_  but not quite ready to let his new find out of his sight, he offered a pint, feeling that alcohol was well deserved at this point. 

        But only a little bit later as he sat staring at the boy from across a stick table, hand clenched tight on his glass of Guinness to keep from reaching out. Just to feel if Eggsy's hair was as soft as it looked or to curl his hand around his neck right over the bonding gland just to check that it had not been marred in any way.

 Even though he knew _knew_  that it hadn’t been.

 So he settled for heated stares that Eggsy was clearing writing off as scrutiny and judgment of his life choices. And thank goodness for the crew of thugs that tumbled through the door of this grimy little pub because as an Alpha confronted with such a tempting omega - and Harry had never been so tempted before - fighting was the more appropriate way to relieve his twitchy alpha tension. 

        Harry straightened his cufflinks perhaps a bit to smugly for a gentleman of his position as he sat down to finish his pint. He took in Eggsy's gobsmacked face and the way his scent seemed to sweeten, because even if the kid didn’t recognize it, the omega in him saw a potential mate in Harry. And thank goodness for sticky pub tables and well tailors suits, and most of all Merlin's scent suppressors, which hid all the signs of Harry being more affected by this cheeky omega then he had any right to be. 

 

        And later as he was sitting down with a glass of scotch, ipad already transmitting a live feed of the Unwin's apartment Harry had to unzip his fly to relieve some of the pressure that had moved from tantalizing to agonizing. He had not popped a knot this easily since he was fifteen and just coming to terms with the new rush of alpha hormones but now as he ghosted his fingers from head to base he could feel the beginnings of a swell.

 Clenching his hands into fists, Harry resolved not to touch himself to thoughts of the young man, whose father he had considered a work friend, who he barely knew. But his dick was quickly forgotten to the scene playing out on the ipad feed and Harry saw red.

  How dare that vile beta lay a hand on _his_ omega, especially his throat. All children were taught in primary school that it was taboo to touch an omega’s throat. That privilege, that _intimacy_ was for the omega’s bonded alpha alone.

 Harry quickly opened the audio link and his voice boomed through the apartment speakers like the controlled crack of a whip. Luckily it was threatening enough to scare off the beta and Harry still had enough presence of mind or perhaps Kingsman training to keep the alpha snarl out of his voice. But it was not until Eggsy had vacated the apartment, following Harry's instructions to go to the tailor shop - a safe place - that he relaxed enough to realize his position. Hands were planted firmly on the desk framing the ipad as he stood dominantly above, eyes never wavering from the screen. But mostly disconcerting was his dick, head glistening with pre, so hard it arched back towards his stomach and his flies split wide by his fully swollen knot. 

 Children were also taught that should they present as omega, they should closely guard their heats no matter that their instincts were calling out to nature’s perfect match, the alpha. And likewise those who would present alpha should maintain control and self awareness and not cede to the urge to rut into the nearest omega at the first scent of sweetness. Harry had taken these lessons to heart even as a pure alpha in a world where the purity of the alpha and omega was strained down by alphas and omegas copulating with betas – a movement that began its popularity in the 60s and the Summer of Love and continued into the present.  

        Harry groaned. Never had he so completely lost control of himself. He was a mix of mortification and arousal topped off by a lingering anger. Fight or fuck instincts warring within him and the reason for his unruly cock. 

        Quickly he wrapped one hand around his knot, squeezing hard while the other ran up and down his length. He gasped at the feeling and tried hard not to picture a certain omega presenting in front of him. Soon he was panting and it seemed the scent that had started this whole mess was still lingering in his nostrils prompting him to pump faster. It was over quickly given how worked up he was and he shuttered once, twice, three times before feeling the swelling lessen.

 He thoroughly destroyed his handkerchief cleaning up his mess regretting he didn’t have time to shower and change completely but he had an appointment at the tailors to keep. 

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

        The elevator and subsequent tube ride was torture pure and simple. The smell that had haunted Harry during his impromptu wank session now engulfed the man and it was all he could do to stop himself from burying his nose in the boy’s pulse point just to get closer to that delicious scent. He was also a bit surprised that Eggsy could not detect the alpha pheromones that Harry was surely pumping out in full force. So he forced a genial smile on his face and tried to take pleasure in the awe on Eggsy's because, goddamnit, he was supposed to be helping the boy not lusting after him. 

         After dropping Eggsy off and biting back a growl at all the young alphas milling about the room, Harry took himself to Merlin's office to wait for the man while he gave his Welcome Recruits! speech. And if the tech magician was surprised to see the knight sitting in his chair, he didn’t get a chance to voice it because Harry spoke up right away.

 "You need to get Gary Unwin on scent suppressants right away. I know that laws and alpha behavior has changed in the last few decades but he will get torn apart by a pack of feral alphas in those close quarters." 

 "Harry, Harry," Merlin placated with open hands, "Eggsy is on suppressors. Cheap but effective. I'll be talking to him shortly about switching to better options we can offer." 

"I... what?" Merlin had never seen Galahad's face run through so many different emotions before settling on his usual one of bland polite. 

 "Yes, the boys in there will think of him only as beta with a slightly metallic scent," continued Merlin before frowning at Harry. "How could you scent him anyways?"

"Yes, well, you know that I've always had an unusually good sense of smell even for an alpha," Harry replied standing and running both hands down his jacket to smooth non existent wrinkles. "Its quite useful in the field."

 "Yes, I suppose," Merlin mused watching the knight stroll out the door before turning his attention back to bank of screens showing the room full of recruits. 


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word, Merlin did get Eggsy Kingsman grade suppressants, which further dampened his scent, Harry noted with faint relief. Insomuch as Harry no longer had the immediate urge to shove the younger man up against the nearest flat surface and sink his teeth into his omgea's neck in an obvious display of possession. However, the suppressors did nothing to temper Harry's growing admiration for Eggsy's determination and steadfast loyalty.

        Frankly, Harry's attachment to the boy was baffling to the man himself. As a Kingsman and as a gentleman he had encountered omegas before. Omegas of good standing, well dressed and blushing prettily at the thought of an alpha suitor. Omegas on the cusp on their heat already whining for a big alpha cock to satisfy the emptiness inside. But in every situation Harry had reacted as any controlled alpha gentleman should; polite discourse or a safe haven with toys to see to the omega's needs. Never had he the urge to pursue the omega further, no matter how polite or sweet smelling. 

        Now to have such primal urges swirling within him over his former colleague’s pup was a bit mortifying to Harry's sensibilities. However, he was resolved to move past this distraction, deciding that denial and ignorance of this desires was the best possible course of action.

"I've never seen you so invested in the candidates before," Harry's slight jerk of the head was the only sign Merlin had startled him out of his thoughts. 

Harry further minimized that screen showing the recruits making circuits out on the estate’s generous acreage. “Merely a passing curiosity, if the son is as good as the father was,” he sniffed.

Merlin had to fight to hold back his laughter, “Come off it. All the knights have a favorite from time to time.”

“It does no good to get emotionally invested,” Harry bit out.

“Too late for that I think,” Merlin said clapping the alpha on the shoulder as he dumped heavy textbooks and binders in front of the man. “Here’s the scientific research about global warming you asked for.” And this time didn’t try to hold back his laugh at Harry’s affronted face.

“You could not have just given me the highlights?”

“Afraid not mate. Arthur wants a subtle interrogation this time. The poor bloke has been knocked around enough what with that blotched rescue attempt.” Both men solemnly regarded the still running recruits, one of whom would be the replacement of the victim of that ‘blotched rescue attempt’.

With a very put upon sigh, Harry gamely flipped open the first binder and blinked rapidly at the title page. He was pretty sure it was written in a mix of latin and Spanglish because he had never seen those words in a proper English dictionary before.

“At least help me with understanding some of this,” Harry certainly did not plead.

Merlin waved at him as he moved toward the door, “Afraid I cannot. Its about that time of day where I make one of the recruits shit their pants.”

As the beta left the room, Harry’s eyes once again caught on the video feed smirking at the sight of the tiny pug bouncing under Eggsy’s chin from where he was tucked behind the bullet proof vest. Harry told himself the tightening sensation low in his stomach was just digestion of the afternoon’s tea and biscuits, nothing more.

 

When Harry wakes from his coma he is reluctant to open his eyes to the uncomfortable glare of hospital lighting but instead inhales deeply. The sweet scent of _his_ unbounded omega hangs in the air, the tempting smell strained by a bitter vein of worry. So the boy had been to see him recently and was concerned enough for his well being for it to affect his scent. Harry’s inhibitions were low enough at the moment that he was sure he would pop a knot at the thought if only his entire body wasn’t one massive _ache._

Still, he was not aching enough to stop from struggling out of the hospital bed, snagging his robe from the end of bed. He was glad Merlin had the foresight to leave it there, the fabric imbued with his scent and a comfortable possession in the sterile medical bay.Harry’s instincts were still raw from the grenade blast that had knocked him through a window and the robe went a long way towards soothing him, but he was still twitchy in his own skin wanting to stalk down the halls of the Kingsman facility until his mate could be located and properly scented to ensure he was unharmed. Luckily there was no need for any reconnaissance and retrieval as the omega in question entered the room on the heels of Merlin, grinning unabashedly at Harry.

Harry wrapped his robe tighter about his person to keep from reaching out for the younger man and tried to listen intently to Merlin as he brought him up to speed on his mission. Harry couldn’t help but be impressed by Eggsy who wasn’t passive audience to the debrief but brought up pertinent information on Valentine.

 

Harry doesn’t see Eggsy for the next few days leading up to his infiltration of Valentine’s party but he gets progress reports from Merlin including a rather daring drop out of a plane that merited an eyebrow raise from the gentleman. More and more Galahad is convinced that Eggsy will be the newest Kingsman to join their ranks. And doesn’t that give Harry mixed feelings. Pride at the omega for the same admirable traits and skills the boy’s father had, warring with protectiveness that Harry’s own instincts were screaming at him.

As much as the alpha struggled against it, he was beginning to think of Eggsy in terms of a potential mate not a potential Kingsman. So he threw himself into the preparations for the undercover mission into Valentine’s mansion. Because the act of putting on a well tailored tux was a calming one. And just as he donned the suit, Galahad donned the persona of recluse but amicable billionaire and took himself to a party that wasn’t a party but an intimate dinner disguising an interrogation.

While Harry very much enjoys his job – the subterfuge and spy gadgets – he is relieved to see the evening come to and end because he is meeting Eggsy at the tailor shop in the morning and that is enough to quicken his pulse where even Valentine’s annoying lisp and apocalyptical world view did nothing to shake the alpha’s façade.

 

Harry’s alpha instinct were purring by the time he stepped into the tailor shop the next morning. It had occurred to him the night previous that getting Eggsy fitted with a suit was the equivalent of showing his future mate how the alpha could provide for his omega. That thought trailed off into exactly how good the boy would look in a suit, cut to emphasis his strong shoulders and narrow waist, the pants hugging his lean legs and round arse. Harry groaned at the realization that his thoughts had led to ungentlemanly reaction, blood swelling his cock the spongy head already damp with precome and pressing hard against the drawstring of sleepwear.

He refused to touch himself and ended up rutting against the mattress instead. Buttocks clenching hard and veins popping out in his forearms as he stained his sheets.

Now as the omega ambled into the shop, all his dirty fantasies reoccurred to him. Instead of throwing Eggsy face down on the display of silky ties and rutting to completion against his firm arse, Harry pasted on a smile and stepped forward with a deep breath.

That was a mistake.

A big BIG mistake.

Because for some reason unknown to Harry Hart, Eggsy had not taken his suppressants that morning.

The scent was pure unadulterated omega. Harry’s mouth immediately watered and his teeth _ached_ with the urge to bite down on that unmarred neck. _NoNoNoNoNoNo_. Harry could barely handle the omega when his scent was dulled, how was he to survive with his gentleman’s honor intact if the boy didn’t play fair?

He quickly shoved his hand into his pocket to squeeze at his semi-hard prick while gesturing for Eggsy to enter into fitting room one.

Fitting room one was occupied and Harry panicked. Making some inane comment about popping one’s cherry – how bloody obvious was he? – he had to get his somewhere safe, somewhere private, somewhere no one could scent the omega and challenge Harry for the right to mount him.

Fitting room three was stifling with Eggsy’s scent swirling around him and he almost broke the mirror trying to get the secret door to activate so that he could put a bit of space between them.

Marching across the weapons cache, he couldn’t even enjoy the look of surprised wonder on Eggsy’s face, so busy was he trying to calm his dick down into a state where the line of his trousers was not totally ruined. Luckily the boy’s questions aided Harry reminding one exactly where he was.

He near stumbled over his explanation of Oxford versus Brogue when Eggsy tipped his head to the side, his attention already on the spy gadgets disguised as a gentleman’s accessories. The omega had put his bonding gland on display and Harry’s mouth was very very dry, his eyes focused on an alpha’s greatest prize. Oh shit, he was still wearing his glasses and should Merlin happen to tap into his feed, the man would know exactly what the boy was doing to Galahad.

He had to get out of this room. But knowing Eggsy’s habit for light fingers, he still called a warning over his shoulder on the way out and walked straight into a confrontation with Valentine.

Harry’s hackles rose. Not only was his territory being intruded upon, his potential _mate_ here. It took everything he had not to step in front of the omega and guard him from the threat. But he was still a Kingsman first and foremost and he still had a role to play. So he let the scene play out, never giving up his façade of a dapper gentleman when he really wanted to snarl and rip Valentine’s throat out with his teeth.

Finally, after slipping up and letting the alpha aggressor bleed into his voice – something he knew his opponent caught, but they were well and caught anyways – the insane man and his party walked out the door. His dick had never fully softened and now throbbed, painfully hard, the knot beginning to swell as well, in his trousers. Only the long cut of Harry's suit jacket kept him from obvious public embarrassment. 

Still filled with alpha aggression at a danger being so near his mate, Harry watched as Eggsy’s plump arse wiggle as he walked into fitting room one and promptly came in his pants.

Oh Lord.

Harry Hart a.k.a Galahad, a distinguished member of a secret organization known as the Kingsman was a lost alpha to this cheeky third estate omega. The only bright point to this whole situation was that at least he was in his tailor’s shop and could discretely change his pants.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy was no meek omega who rolled over and took it up the arse without complaint. Between his suppressants and his general aversion to the mucky scent of most alphas – not to mention his ‘fuck you very much’ attitude – he managed to muddle along alright. Well, that is until an annoyingly posh alpha swaggered into his life and proceeded to dole out a painful beating to Eggsy’s aggressors. And wasn’t that just a kick in the omegan instincts Eggsy never really knew he had.

What he did know was this; Harry Hart was Eggsy’s alpha. Not only was he the perfect gentlemanly package but he smelt fantastic to boot. His status as an omega was a closely guarded secret but Eggsy was tempted to drop trou and present on top of the sticky bar table surrounded by the bodies of lesser alphas which spoke to his alpha’s dominance.

However, living the past decade as a hidden omega had taught Eggsy caution and what would a posh purebred alpha want with a dirty chav pup like him?

But when said posh purebred alpha came to his defense for the second time in one day, well sod it, Harry Hart was going to be Eggsy’s. (And really the My Fair Lady comment just cemented the challenge)

XXXXXXX

The Kingsman suppressants were ace. Not one alpha dick of a recruit had any idea of the omega in the next bed over. Plus they helped dull Eggsy’s finely tuned sense of smell, which made living in close quarters with all those alphas tolerable. What was not tolerable was that Eggsy could no longer get a scent of Harry underneath his fancy cologne. So as useful as the suppressant were, he decided to forgo them in favor of spending the suit fitting basking in Harry’s alpha scent.

Plus the fantasy of the older Kingsman taking the time to choose his outfit, to dress Eggsy up, as if he was worthy of being seen on the alpha’s arm, _shown off like a prize possession_ sent a surprisingly delicious thrill through him.

Without his suppressants, Harry was all to easy to rile up. Unfortunately he was to much a gentleman to act on those alpha instincts, even when Eggsy deliberately tipped his head to the side to display his untouched bonding gland. With his senses finally given free reign, Eggsy could scent the alpha’s pheromones spiking with the display, mixing alluring with the man’s spicy cologne. Eggsy clenched to stop the slick from seeping out of him in reaction to his mate’s smell. Still Galahad did not react as a typical alpha would. And for the first time in his life, Eggsy wanted that typical alpha posturing; the displays of dominance, of possession that from any other alpha would’ve been disgusting, but from Harry Hart, _his mate_ , were be arousing beyond belief. Or they would be if Galahad were to show anything beyond courtly gentleman’s behavior to the omega.

Eggsy knew Harry could do slow and gentle. His poise and gentlemanly behavior attested to that. What Eggsy really wanted to see was the alpha aggressor underneath that finely tailored suit and impeccable manners. That the man wouldn’t treat Eggsy like a delicate omega but know that he could withstand a forceful mating. That he could _want_ Eggsy so badly as to give up all of his control at the thought of possessing the younger man.

Eggsy knew after the dominance display with Valentine, Harry’s control had to be hanging by a thread, as he swaggered into fitting room one with a bit more sway in his hips then usual he thought that the sudden spike in arousal and the mortified sense of completion was well deserved.

Finally, a crack in the armor.

XXXXXXX

Eggsy was still off his suppressants when he got his honeypot assignment. The cheeky thing thought his natural scent would give him an edge in the seduction game. Harry didn’t like it.

He didn’t like the thought of all those unruly, drunk alphas jostling the lad around at the club. Didn’t like the smug looks coming from Charlie and certainly did not like the scent of distress and anger coming from his omega when he came to tied to the train tracks.

It took everything he had to stay out of sight, watching his defiant little omega go hissing and spiting to what he thought would be his death. This here was the reason why Harry’s Alpha recognized Eggsy’s Omega is his mate. He was full of spit and fire and unwavering loyalty and will fill the hole in Harry’s life – one he is just now realizing was gaping wide for all these years – perfectly.

And as he arches dominantly over Eggsy to cut him free of the tracks, the cheeky little thing cocks his head to the side and Harry, Harry nearly breaks then and there. His mouth waters with the urge to scent, to claim, to _bite_. Instead he brushes his gloved hand in a deliberate stroke along that smooth, unmarred neck in the guise of reaching for the omega’s restrained wrist.

Eggsy, unexpected of the gross over step of unmated Alpha Omega boundaries, widens his eyes, bites his lip, and mewls in a plaintive omegean cry. Harry growls in reply. The musty dank tunnel suddenly seems too hot, too enclosed and only a chirp from Harry’s glasses keep him from ravishing the boy there on the tracks.

The Alpha pulls away and Eggsy’s brow crinkles in confusion because instead of taking what he was offering the Alpha is rumbling at him about Roxy’s success and Charlie’s upcoming trial. Disappointment leeches into his very core. Of course the purebred Alpha doesn’t want a street pup like him. He must have a dozen better proposals, each with family money and manners. So Eggsy responds with a light hearted grin and tries to bury the fact that his Alpha _doesn’t want him_ deep down inside where it burns, burns, burns.

XXXXXXX

_24 hours_ Harry thinks with dread. How am I to keep my hands off that luscious little omega in that time before he becomes a knight proper? And there is no doubt in Harry’s mind that Eggsy will win the spot.

Already Harry’s plans have gotten away from him. How he will properly court the boy, shower him with gifts, affection, and food. Show the omega what a good providing alpha he can be. Then afterwards, properly tumbling the boy into bed and showing him what a good _mate_ he can be.

His plan to keep his hands off the omega however, quickly fail as he escorts the lad into his home with one broad hand to the small of his back. A shiver runs through Eggsy and Harry’s chest instinctively puffs with pride.

This home will eventually be his omega’s and Harry wants the boy to like it. Like it enough to be comfortable enough nesting here during his heat, to one day having pups of his own run through its’ halls.

Mandate there was a thought that gave him pause. Never before had pups interested Harry in any sort of way. But now the thought of siring pups with Eggsy not only stirred paternal feelings of home and family in his chest, it thickened in his loins in lust. Suddenly this was endgame in Harry’s mind; to bind this tempting, delightful omega to him not only with his knot and his bite, but with his brood. To create the perfect little pack at the end mews. It was going to be a challenge not implementing this endgame within the next 24 hours.

_24 hours_ Eggsy thinks with dread. How could he spend a whole day in the presence of his alpha, his alpha who doesn’t want him? It had been a heat of the moment thing, coming off the adrenalin of near death, to offer his neck like that. But with Harry blanketed over him he had felt for the first time in his life safe in the presence of an alpha. Safe and cherished and Eggsy knew with this man by his side, he could do _anything_. Never, never before had Eggsy done something like that, swear down, and he knew he never would again. Harry Hart was the only alpha for him. Harry Hart didn’t want him.

To distract himself, he examined the headlines hung around his the alpha’s office. Galahad told the stories of his triumphs as matter of fact not the boastful conquests of an alpha showing off to a potential mate. Eggsy’s heart sank further in his chest.

Still it had the purpose of reminding him that a job opportunity still lay ahead. He may not have gotten the alpha of his dreams, but maybe as a Kingsman agent he didn’t need an alpha to help pull him up by his bootstraps. As a Kingsman agent he could provide a better life for his mother and his sister – _his pup_ as Eggsy saw her – his true pack. So he steeled himself and vowed to listen to everything his mentor said because Harry would never be his alpha but he could still be his path to a better life. The next 24 hours were going to be long, but with his new resolve he could harden his heart and carry on for the future of his pack.

XXXXXXXX

Harden his heart. _Bullshit_.

His alpha was dead. His alpha was dead and whats more, Eggsy watched the whole thing. Watched Galahad descend into an alpha killing haze only for it to end with him on the receiving side of a bullet. Eggsy screamed his rage at the laptop, his heart clenched in anger and sorrow and denial.

He had had one chance and typical Eggsy, he blew it. Just like gymnastics, just like the marines. Eggsy and his stupid pathetic omegean instincts which told him not to shoot his dog and cost him the job of a lifetime also cost him his perfect alpha.

If Eggsy had been any kind of smart, he should have shucked his clothes as soon as the alpha had escorted him into his home with a large hand on the small of his back and fucking presented. It was the fantasy of all the estate alphas and Eggsy knew _knew_ that posh alphas were no different. One whiff of his slick and Harry Hart could’ve been his. Curse him and his big omegan heart. The heart that was now breaking as Valentine’s kill shot rang out clear in his mind.

Eggsy fled the small study for the more open dining space, slumping at the table with a brandy glass in hand. But the liquor sweet smell of the brandy only sent him keening for his alpha and his rich, smooth, addicting scent.

Kingsman was lost to him, Harry was lost to him, but Eggsy had to do something to satisfy the deep primal part of him that was calling to avenge his mate’s death. So Eggsy took himself back to Kingsman. And there, huffing his breath through his mouth as to limit the scent of putrid rotting that was the alpha Arthur, Eggsy learned the truth. And to watch the man convulse on the poison meant for him only quelled the vengeance in his heart by a small degree. There was so much more to _do_.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy allowed himself a breakdown when it was all said and done. The cheekiness, the flirting, the fighting, Eggsy fell back on a familiar routine but when that was not there to hold him up, he fell down. Stretched out on the couch of the Kingsman jet, head resting on Merlin’s lean muscular thigh, legs cradled in Roxys lap – Alpha mentor and Alpha friend respectfully – did Eggsy finally allow hard sobs to wrack his body as he mourned for his alpha. His minor injuries cultivated from his one-on-one battle with the omega with blades for feet were nothing to the deep deep ache that shook him to his very core. 

“Oh lad, what has that man done to you?” Merlin questioned sadly, running a large hand over the head pillowed on his leg. Not the right hand Eggsys mind screamed at him even as he shook harder in his grief. 

“You did well laddie. Harry would’ve been proud of you. A true Kingsman you are.” And all Eggsy could do is keen like a distressed omega. Which he supposed he was. 

“Oh Eggsy. Eggsy,” Roxy murmured. Their alpha instincts in full force for a distressed omega, they swaddled him in the softest blankets they could find on the plane and left him to his grief, exchanging pained glances over his near comatose body. 

“I hadn’t realized Galahad had bonded with the boy,” Merlin whispered to Roxy.

“Eggsy said nothing about it,” was her only reply. And though it pained them, they could do nothing until they brought the omega back to home soil to find comfort in his pack.

His instincts have been crying out, itching under his skin to get himself to safe place. A place surrounded by his alpha’s scent. And so as soon as the door had hissed open, the plane once again tucked away in the Kingsman bunker, he bolts. A haze has descended over his mind blocking out the fact that the halls of headquarters show evidence that Valentine’s tech reached to the heart of the secret agency. But the tube back into London is still functioning so Eggsy curls up on the floor, nose pressed to the upholstery as if to catch the faintest whiff of his alpha. He doesn’t. 

The need to find that scent drives him back to his feet and up the elevator and out onto the streets. He fits right in dressed as he is in a torn and bloodied bespoke suit. Another businessman caught in the chaos of V-Day. He looses track of time, can’t remember how he came to be standing in front of Harry Hart’s townhouse door. A part of Eggsy knows his alpha isn’t there – never will be again – but he has to get inside. Has to be sure. 

Thank God he has light fingers, lock picking skills learnt long before Kingsman got around to teaching it. But the dark interior of the foyer wasn’t the welcoming haven Eggsy was looking for. Its Harry’s house and Harry’s scent should be everywhere. But it is barely discernable under the sterile smell of too much cleaner and furniture polish. What alpha doesn’t imbue his territory in his scent? 

Eggsy keens, dumping his jacket at the bottom of the stair, following them up to the second floor. He tumbles into the master bedroom, immediately going for the closet. Inside, dozens of suits hang neatly and Eggsy buries his face in them. Only to choke on the stale air that clings to the dry-cleaned garments. Whining, he begins desperately pulling them out and tossing them over his shoulder, his hind brain screaming for his alpha’s scent. All Eggsy can do is whimper and whimper searching for any of that comfort. 

He turned from the wardrobe to the dresser, pulling out clothing in heaps and shedding his own fully to nest down in the messy pile he built at the foot of the bed, comforter dragged over top to cocoon the omega. The huge pile finally yielded enough of the alpha’s spicy scent that Eggsy stilled and drifted to sleep. 

He stayed in his nest for three days before Merlin found him. Eggsy hissed and snarled at the intrusive alpha mucking up his alpha’s scent until he left. Ignoring all cajoling and sympathetic murmurs of, “oh laddie,” and “that bastard scent bonded you eh?” At least he left food sitting on a tray in the doorway so Eggsy spent another three days in his nest until it began to grow uncomfortably hot under the pile of clothes and suits. When even the fading scent of this alpha wasn’t enough to keep him buried in the nest, it was then Eggsy realized he was in heat. 

XXXXXX

Harry Hart wasn’t going to let a gunshot to the head keep him from his omega. He had plans damnit.

So when he finally gets back to British soil, - stepping off a small fishing boat in Dover - he does not check in with Kingsman but instead heads straight back to his townhouse in London because that was where he told his omega to stay. 

He’s a little worse for wear by the time he makes it to his own front door. Head bandaged, clothing stolen scrubs from the overworked, understaffed American hospital he had convalesced in, he was far from his best. But the scent that greeted him quickly made him forget all about his disheveled appearance and travel weary body. His mate was here and in heat. 

While Harry stood with his back pressed against his own front door, drowning in the delicious scent of home and mate, mate, mate, something alerted Eggsy and he came tripping down the stair, teeth barred in a snarl at the intruder. Only to stop dead upon realizing who the intruder was. For a minute they stared at one another: bandages and stolen scrubs on one, crumpled dress shirt hanging off the other.

“Harry?” Eggsy whispered, “Alpha?” and Harry broke. 

With a feral growl, he lunged for his omega. A large gun-calloused hand threaded through blond locks to pull the younger man’s head to the side, exposing a tempting stretch of neck. He immediately began laving the swollen bonding gland with his tongue causing the omega to whimper and squirm. Grumbling low in his throat, Harry used one hand to press the boy into the crook of his own neck allowing him to huff panting breaths of the alpha’s scent – imprinting on the omega so no other would satisfy. The other hand impatiently hiked up the shirt to grasp a plump buttock and pull the mewling omega to rub teasingly against his throbbing member. For a moment he was content to hump his mate and play with the bonding gland until the biting nips and panted words at his neck filtered through his lust filled haze. 

“Please Alpha, need it. Need it,” Eggsy keened, “Want your knot, want your pups.” Eggsy didn’t know how or why his alpha was back. His alpha wanted him and Eggsy wasn’t going to waste another opportunity. If he had his knot, if he was bred the alpha could never leave again. 

Eggsy was blinded by his screaming instincts, he had to tie this alpha to him. Right the fuck now. 

He wiggled out of the alpha’s greedy hands, ripping the buttons of the shirt in his haste to be rid of the fabric irritating his sensitive skin. It was wrong wrong wrong to be out of his alpha’s grasp but he had to be a good omega and entice the alpha in any way possible. So he dropped to his knees and elbows, arching his spin to present. 

The omega had slipped out of is arms and that was not on. But then the cheeky little thing was bare before him and presenting so prettily at his feet. Harry could feel the last veneer of civility slip away. A vicious possessiveness swept through him; mine, mine, take, breed. He pulled the dirty scrubs down his hips enough to free his swollen cock and grabbing at the omega’s hips, mounted him with a deep thrust. 

The omega moaned happily into the floorboards as the clawing emptiness at his core was satisfied. “Breed me alpha,” he babbled as the alpha thrust wildly, “Fill me up good. Want them. Want your pups.” 

Harry only snarled in reply, the omega’s words further inflaming his hind brain. Never before had he felt so out of control. Hands gripping bruises into the other’s English pale skin, so he could pull the omega onto his cock harder, drive into him deeper. He could feel his knot swelling and any other time he would felt embarrassment at his premature reaction but now, lost in the throes of rut with the sickly sweet scent of heat swirling in his nose, he could only push into his omega desperately, eager to tie and breed him. Make it so no other rival alpha could have what was his. 

Pleasure swept down Eggsy’s spine in waves and tingled to his fingertips as the hallway runner bunched under their knees with the force of the alpha’s thrusts. 

“Mine," the older man growled as his knot began to catch, “going to fill you up. Keep you fat with my pups. Everyone will know you are mine.” 

Eggsy keened in response, his little omegan cock spurting untouched up his chest and dripping to the floor. His orgasm triggered his inner muscles to relax enough to accept the alpha’s knot. Harry roared as it popped in and swelled rapidly to lock them together. Instinctively he blanketed the omega beneath him and bit down on his mate’s neck as his balls seized and flooded the omega hanging off his knot with seed. 

Eggsy cried out brokenly as his cock twitched in another orgasm, his internal muscles rippling around his alpha’s cock sending them into a feedback loop of pleasure. 

Finally Harry unlocked his jaw from his mate’s neck, licking impulsively at the sluggish bleeding as the omega shuddered in the strong cage of his arms. He eased them down to the floor, staying curled up tight to his omega in a biological hold over to protect his mate from potential rivals. 

Their breath evened and heartbeats slowed as Eggsy snuffled happily at his mate’s neck, further imprinting his scent. Harry rested a hand low on his belly, avoiding the omega’s no doubt sensitive cock. His mate was surely pupped but there was a niggling at the back of his mind that told him to get his omega to a safer place – a nest – and there repeat the process until the omega was surely caught. He shifted his hips, startling a yelp from Eggsy as his knot caught on his sensitive rim. 

Eggsy reached back, digging his nails into the meat of Harry’ s thigh. “Don’t you dare move,” he ordered desperation coloring his order. “Don’t leave me.” 

Harry hummed and shushed, petting his omega until his minute shivers died away. “You’re mine now omega,” he promised fiercely. “You and our pups.” 

Eggsy whimpered pitifully. His mind aflood with bonding pheromones and the lingering fear that his alpha was still dead. That this was all a heat fevered dream. All he could do was cling tightly to his alpha and ride out the waves. He was barely aware when the alpha slipped out of him minutes? hours? later kneeling over him to nudge him to his feet. 

“Up. Up darling,” Harry urged. “Nest.” 

Eggsy slung his kitten weak arms around Harry’s neck and allowed the older man to drag him to his feet and up the stairs. He paused in the doorframe of the bedroom and Eggsy hummed questioningly at him, not bothered to lift his face from the crook of his mate’s neck. 

Harry was shocked and aroused. His bedroom was in shambles. All of his pristine suits had been pulled from the wardrobe, dresser drawers trailing clothes, cologne bottles tipped and spilling. A clear nest had been burrowed in the middle of it all. 

“Oh my own love,” he rumbled, pawing at his omega’s ass, fingertips playing in the fresh coating of slick as his heat ramped up again. Harry’s dick stirred, heat pooling in his groin at the thought of his omega so desperate for his scent he nested amongst his things. Suddenly making it to the bed was so important as having his mate right there in the nest he had built for them. 

Eggsy yelped as he was tipped backwards, cool silks and rougher tweeds rubbing his sensitive skins. But he couldn’t be bothered for long with his mate a lusty furnace at his front. Eggsy scooted back, deeper into the nest and his alpha prowled forward to follow. Surrounded at all sides with his mate’s scent Eggsy could relax enough for the waves of heat to carry him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this will inspire other A/B/O stories in this fandom.


End file.
